1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to audio processing, and more particularly to a noise suppression processing of an audio signal.
2. Description of Related Art
A common feature in video and images is a “zoom” function. When engaging a video zoom, a user of the product may either view a smaller portion of the screen as the full size image or “step back” and view a wider portion of the current image.
Currently, there is no “zoom” mechanism for an audio source within an audio signal containing multiple sources. A user may increase a volume of an audio signal, but this does not differentiate between different source directions within the received signal. There is a need for an audio zoom feature for audio signals.